erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Valukaar Themes Character Themes Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 1) Julhaj Teikeerus Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron Jahrita Woods Legion Dr Walter Bishop Saren Arterius Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Max Payne Zero Maal Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 2) Julhaj Teikeerus Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron Jahrita Woods Legion Dr. Bishop Saren Arterius Thane Krios National Leaders Anxri-Rihl Harold Uril Aodhain Fhion Miraak Hermann Fegelein Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Uhlek, the Living God Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Gwylindil Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Artificial Revolution RP Characters Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Platoon Other Fel Longbow Teague Martin Ionadai Comhairle Deus Ingens (Ariilythian Mythology) Shi-no-Sutorōku Daud Corvo Urdnot Wrex Urdnot "Grunt" Wurz Visenna Sciandorcha Faction Themes IMC The Combine The Shadowscales The Corrupted Dragon's Eye An-Xileel & Palaava Armed Forces Ariilythian Armed Forces Ariilythian Special Reconnaissance Forces Vossland Armed Forces The Black Talons Solverus (Faction) The Knives of Mora The Nightroamers of Belryn The Spectres The Alliance to Ascend Humanity National Anthems Alkarzia "The Phoenix Rises" - Ariilyth "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Saxhleel Rising" - An-Xileel Empire Tecton The United Republic Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme War Themes The Combine War Theme Athrugadhi Empire War Theme An-Xileel Empire War Theme Vault City War Theme Altachtic War Theme Location Themes The Erviadus Galaxy Erebos Base Omega : Inbound 2, Inbound 3 Asaland Rah Du'ul Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhi Systems Anheim Dialand The Hyranesia Vault 8 Vault City Arkngthand The Cave The Slums An-Xileel and Turian Hierarchy solar systems New Asgilath New Belryn Ardu-Orga Goldwing Palace RP Main Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Main Theme Mahtiid RP Part 2 Main Theme Ice of Phoenix Main Theme Artificial Revolution Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Julhaj's Ascension Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap Dark Energy A New Contract Mahtiid RP Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren's dream) The Equation (The discovery of the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop's presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj's investigation of the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy Station Zero Dark Elements Tracking the Traitor Point of the Claw The Past Repeats Conversations with a Madman A Versatile Life Cries of a Dead World In the Shadow of the Dead World The Oldest Fight -Part One The Oldest Fight -Part Two Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian Macaranghrian Attacks The Sacking of Dragon's Maw Leaving Vault 8 Project Sentinel Reveal Bandit Ambush Authith vs. The Wrath Future Event Themes Ice of Phoenix RP Solstice Eclipse The Emperor The Flame of the Phoenix Rages Following Rialoir's Footsteps Ancient Ruins Ancient Altacht Reflections Run Aodhain's Trial Power for a Purpose Mortals' Might The Battle for Belryn The Final Flight Inionoighir Their Fate Our Fate Artificial Revolution RP Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Others The Demon of Power Shadow War City Streets and Rooftops Heard Misc Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXH-VPrUjBs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K-X5pZut4w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9h5TiiKSM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnTAm1IYgrY AES Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l0YU0u0K6g https://youtu.be/SObTM9kSgD8 https://youtu.be/Kb6fUL0bQW0 https://youtu.be/GzSMckDWA58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3zvVGJrTP8